LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ
by Mytzi
Summary: Bra crecio pero para Vegeta siempre será su pequeña, su niña... su princesa...
1. MI PRINCESA

**N/A: mi amados y queridos lectores :D**

**Genteeeeeeeee!**

**Les hago presente este aviso… jajaja ok dejare las formalidades a un lado jeje**

**Les digo que estaré subiendo cada capítulo uno por semana ya que si se acuerdan a mi familia no le gusta nada lo que hago, de hecho piensan que lo deje, y mi laptop se malogro :´( de hecho, la vida no me sonríe por que hace unos diez minutos se me cayó mi celular y la pantalla se puso totalmente blanca (bueno también fue culpa mía, no es la primera vez que se me cae) y los días que yo me quedo completamente sola son los miércoles (como hoy)y es donde puedo aprovechar para escribir mis capítulos, ya dicho esto, continuo, hoy les traigo un fic nuevo porque "Se llama amor" lo estoy corrigiendo de hacho ya voy un poco más de tres hojas pero hay algo que no me cuadra, seguramente, y ya les voy adelantando algo, ahora que me pongo a pensar debe ser por la parte de la 'mordida' estoy metiendo a la historia esa costumbre saiyajin sobre la mordida, Que no sé de donde salió pero la vi ya en varias historias, no sé, pero lo puse**

**Mi primera historia "se llama amor" no iba a ser la primera, tenía en mi cabeza una historia donde no había saiyajins ni nada era una historia diferente sobre empresarios y muchas cosas más, obvio basado en una relación de Vegeta y Bulma pero al momento de escribir la historia se me vino a la mente la que ahora es mi primera historia, y ahora ultimo como hace un par de días vi un fic muy parecido al mío yo me quede :O y bueno es uno de mis favoritos… a los que se pasan por mi perfil se darán cuenta de la historia jeje**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo…con ustedes "LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ…" cri cri cri cri (grillos cantando) y yo sigo con mis 'formalidades' jajaja**

**ACLARACION: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

**Yo solo los tome prestados :D**

**Es igual que en mi otra historia, lo que hablan va en guiones -…-**

**Y lo que piensan en comillas '…..' y en _cursiva _ (esto si lo aumente)**

* * *

MI PRINCESA

* * *

Vegeta estaba sentado a un costado de Bra, su hija de 5 años

-papi-le dijo la pequeña

-si princesa-

-¿me puedes contar la historia del príncipe de otro planeta? esa es mi favorita… ¿siiii?-le dijo mirándolo con esos grandes y azules ojos

-está bien…- Vegeta estaba cansado pero igual accedió, todo porque de su hija se trataba

-hace tiempo… -comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña

-¡preciosa!-decía la persona parada en el marco de la puerta, ya que por la luz exterior no se le podía ver bien –ya es hora de irnos-le continuo diciendo, la pequeña se bajo feliz de su cama y empezó a ir en dirección del extraño, Vegeta estaba atónito

-¡si ya voy!- dijo la pequeña, Vegeta quiso detenerla pero su cuerpo no se movía

-¡Bra detente!-decía ya desesperado, Bra se detuvo

-adiós papi-le dijo la pequeña despidiéndose con su manito, luego le dio la espalda e iba al encuentro del extraño, justo cuando se agarraba de su mano, Bra se convertía en toda una señorita

-¡Braaaaaaaaaa!-grataba su padre sin poder moverse

-adiós papi, te quiero mucho-

-¡espera Braaa!-

-¡Braa!-se levanto Vegeta abruptamente de la cama, resoplo y miro el reloj, marcaban las 3:30 am, Bulma se levanto también

-¿soñaste lo mismo?-le pregunto en tono maternal, Vegeta la miro, se le veía cansado

-Vegeta… - le dijo mirándolo también-es la cuarta vez hoy día y de la semana ya perdí la cuenta… -

-sí, ya lo sé-

-porque estas tan preocupado… no le va a pasar nada malo… es solo una etapa más en su vida… -

-sí, eso también lo sé- volvió a responderla

-tranquilízate, estas muy tenso, tienes que descansar… Bra solo se va a casar, no se va a ir a vivir a otro planeta ni nada por el estilo… -

-y me lo tienes que recordar cuando estoy tratando de relajarme- Bulma soltó una risita

-acuéstate… - Vegeta obedeció y Bulma empezó a acariciar su cabeza

'_solo se va a casar… no se va a ir a vivir a otro planeta…'_ pensaba Vegeta _'solo se va a casar… como que casarse fuera cualquier cosa… solo se va a casar '_con los masajes que Bulma le hacía y con todo lo que pensaba se quedo profundamente dormido…

Más tarde Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente

-ye te levantaste mi príncipe- le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo pasándose las manos por la cara

-las 11:00 am ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-mejor- se levanto y fue a la ducha

-mientras te bañas traeré tu desayuno-

-no, yo bajare-

-ok, como tu quieras… -y Bulma bajo a la cocina, quince minutos después bajo Vegeta

-veo que no fui el único en levantarme tarde… -decía viendo a la feliz pareja sentada en la mesa

-es que Marron me ha tenido toda la noche con sus antojos- dijo cierto peli lila bostezando

-y que esperabas Trunks, es tu hijo también-

-¿es hombre?- pregunto Vegeta

-bueno...si… yo quería que fuera mujer-respondió Marron

-pero Marron, ya tienes una hija-hablo Bulma -¿hablando de ella donde esta?-

-esta durmiendo... todavia-

-Trunks tienes que pagarme-

-pero papá lo de la apuesta no era en serio-

-¿crees que yo juego?-

-¿habían apostado con mi nieto?-dijo la peli azul sorprendida

-bueno, si-respondió Marron que solto una risita, yo le dije a Trunks que era mujer y el se emociono y le dijo a Vegeta quien estaba seguro que era hombre y apostaron la mitad de su comida por dos meses-mientras tanto Vegeta comía todo lo que estaba en la mesa

-pero Marron tu como la mamá debiste de saber antes que nadie esas cosas, nosotras las mamás presentimos- dijo Bulma con pose de sabia

-es que yo presentía que era mujer… -dijo Marron tocándose su enorme barriga, ya tenía casi ocho meses

-bueno si tu hijo es un hombrecito entonces que Bra tenga una mujercita-hablo Bulma emocionada

Vegeta se atoro ante tal comentario

-¡ni siquiera se ha casado! ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!- Bulma miro seria a su esposo

-Vegeta cariño, Bra se casa mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡hmp!-

-además papá-se metió Trunks en la conversación-tu mismo fuiste quien aprobó esa relación-

-si Vegeta, tú dijiste:-Vegeta interrumpió a su esposa

-Si ya sé lo que dije-Vegeta miro alrededor de la mesa-hablando de Bra… ¿Dónde está?... no me digan que se fue con-Bulma lo interrumpió esta vez

-no, no se fue con él, quería asegurarse de que todo esté ya listo para mañana se fue con su dama de honor para revisar todo

-ajammm- respondió Marron con la boca llena que aprovecho la situación y se estaba comiendo todo lo servido en la mesa, todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, ya que era un comportamiento inusual en ella

-¿queee?-dijo pasando lo que tenía en la boca-tengo hambre, además yo tengo que comer por mas-

-iré a traer más comida-dijo Bulma levantándose de la mesa, estando ya en alejada pregunto

-¿Vegeta que tienes que hacer hoy día?-

-nada-respondió y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de su fatal error

-¿nada?-le dijo su esposa emocionada

-¡no! ¡yo no dije eso!, si tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas-Trunks por su parte soltaba risillas mientras Marron seguia aprovechando de la situación, seguía comiendo

-¡no señor!-dijo Bulma llegando con más comida-tu dijiste que no tenias nada que hacer, además estas sin la cámara de gravedad, que vas a ¿hacer?-Vegeta se lleno la boca de comida para no responderle

-tarde o temprano se te acabara la comida Vegeta, tarde o temprano… -le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-bueno… esta tarde yo tengo que ir a recoger mi traje para mañana y el traje de-

-corre hijo no te preocupes-le interrumpió su madre

-¡Trunks!-le grito Marron, Trunks volteo a verla con cara de panico

-¿si?-pregunto dudoso

-¿puedes traerme un bote de helado de vainilla con chocochips y fresas?-dijo Marron mirandolo con carita de cachorro

-esta bien-dijo parandose totalmente de su asiento

-¿vienes a almorzar verdad?-

-no me va a tomar mucho tiempo ir a comprar un helado mamá-y le dio un beso en la mejilla a mamá y a Marron que seguía comiendo.

-¡suerte papá!-dijo al final y salió volando, Vegeta termino de comer y Bulma lo miro amenazante

-vegeta… -le dijo ahora sonriendo-ya que no tienes nada que hacer, porque tú has dicho que no tienes nada que hacer… ¿me acompañas a comprarme un vestido para la boda de tu hijita que es mañanaaaa? ¿siiiiiii?-le dijo en forma de puchero, Maroon se rio por lo bajo

-cállate mocosa…-

-si me vas a acompañar ¿verdad?-insistía Bulma, Vegeta resoplo

-Bulma, aunque te diga que no tu siempre me vas a terminar convenciendo… pero que sea con el trato de siempre-Bulma sonrió pícaramente

-ok-

-Marron querida-

-¿si Bulma?-

-nosotros vamos a salir desde ahora, a si que ya sabes, ordenas lo que quieras-

-no te preocupes Bulma-

-Vegeta cámbiate que ya nos vamos a ir-

-como sea Bulma-

Luego de un rato ya se encontraban en medio del centro comercial, Bulma estaba yendo de tienda en tienda comprando lo que le gustaba y de tras de ella Vegeta llevando todas las bolsas de Bulma, pasaron por una tienda de niñas

-Vegeta espérame aquí, voy a la tienda del frente-Vegeta solo la miro

Se acerco al escaparate de la tienda de niñas y recordó

FLASBACK

-¡papi!-decía emocionada su hija de 7 años-¡mira ese vestido rosaaaaaaaaa! ¿me lo compras papiiiiii? ¿siiiiiiii?-le decía mirándolo con los ojitos bien abiertos

-pero Bra-

-por favor papiiiiii-

-está bien Bra… - mientras Bra entraba jalando de la mano a su papá y comprando todo lo que se le antojaba, era una compradora compulsiva igual que su madre, saliendo finalmente de muchas tiendas con muchas pero muchas bolsas todas de la pequeña

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

Vegeta miro más allá y vio una de las tiendas para varones se rio para sus adentros y recordó otra vez

FLASBACK

-papi gracias por haberme traído a comprarme ropa-decía la pequeña saltando agarrada de la mano de su papá

-solo espero que seas más rápida que la vez anterior… -

-ay papá, como dices eso, para comprar ropa hay que tener muuuucho tiempo-estaban caminando y Bra se detuvo de repente

-¡mira papi!-dijo señalando un escaparate

-¿no te gusta esa casaca?-

-no Bra, vamos a tu sección de una vez-

-pero papi… a ti se te vería muy bonito… ¿siiiiii?-le dijo mirándolo con esos ojos azules a los que no podía decirle que no

-está bien princesa-

-¡siiiiii!-Bra le hizo probar de todo a Vegeta salieron con muchas bolsas, luego de esa tienda fueron a otra y a otra y a otra y esa tarde compraron mucha ropa para Vegeta, Bulma se quedo sorprendida al ver que toda la ropa que traían era para Vegeta y no había nada para Bra

En la noche Bulma le dijo a Vegeta

-nunca le puedes decir que no ¿verdad?-

Vegeta la miro con una cara de "que comes que adivinas"

Bulma rio

-después de todo-dijo su esposa sonriendo-ella es tu princesa-

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

Muchas cosas había pasado con Bra, ella le sacaba su lado de papá tierno, con Bra habían hecho rabiar a Bulma y a Trunks, se rio de recordar esas cosas, el estuvo en su primer día de escuela, en su graduación de la secundaria, en muchas cosas importantes para ella, cuando sufrió un accidente en el Kínder y se cayó de una altura ligeramente alta el casi mata a la profesora, se puso como loco, pasaron muchas cosas juntos, su primer dibujo fue para él, su primera palabra fue "papá", sus primeras galletas fueron hechas para él, guardaba cada dibujo, cada regalo, cada cosa que le hacía, las guardaba en un lugar especial y secreto que ni siquiera Bulma sabia

-Vegeta-Bulma la saco de sus pensamientos

-que Bulma-

-ya encontré el vestido perfecto ¿quieres ir a comer?-

-¿estás bromeando?-Bulma rió

-bueno vamos de una vez, yo también tengo hambre-y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurants que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial

-me di cuenta-le dijo Bulma-que estabas pensativo… ¿en qué pensabas?-

-¿en qué?-

-en Bra ¿verdad? ay mi niña… ya se hizo toda una señorita y ahora se va a casar-lanzo un suspiro-pero está en buenas manos, el… el es un buen chico, ha demostrado que la ama, el ir de frente a ti sin pedir ayuda a nadie-Bulma rio-todavía recuerdo ese día, tu lo pusiste a prueba, y logro pasar ¿verdad? Si no, no hubiera llegado tan lejos-

-hmp-pasaron las horas y ya volvieron a la C.C., llegaron para la cena, cenaron tranquilamente, Bra hablaba de todo lo que había hecho, decía que estaba emocionada por su boda y todos conversaban felizmente, pero Vegeta conocía mucho a su hija, la veía rara, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones Vegeta se dirigió al cuarto de su hija

-Bra…-

-papá, pasa, quiero hablar con tigo…-

* * *

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué querrá hablar Bra con Vegeta?

¿Quién será el novio de Bra? Jajaja todo se los diré en el próximo capitulo

Será una historia corta

Ojala les guste, gracias a todos por leer!

¡Dejen reviews!


	2. LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ

**N/A:**¡genteeee!

Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste es algo corto pero disfrútenlo :D

* * *

**AYNAT DREAMS:** que bueno que te guste la historia :D lo demás ya te respondí por PM jajaja

* * *

LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ

* * *

-Bra…-

-papá, pasa, quiero hablar con tigo…-

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿papá…?-se sentía nerviosa, este tipo de preguntas debería hacerlo para su mamá, pero por alguna razón quería hacérsela a él, de repente, no, no de repente, el seria más frio con la respuesta, ni para uno, ni para otro.

-¿?-una cara de inquietud mezclada con interrogación de parte de él, estaba un poco asustado, normalmente cuando su hija le hacía preguntas la mayoría eran muy incomodas, pero eso cuando era niña, ¿y ahora?, ahora ya no debía ponerse así, ahora a sus 20 años de ella habían tenido unas charlas serias, hubiera preferido una de sus preguntas incomodas a tener que conversar con ella de algunas cosas serias, no era que no confiaba en su mamá, era que el la conocía tan bien, como Bulma conocía a Trunks, que sin decir una palabra él sabía cómo se sentía ella, y esta no era una excepción, la veía nerviosa, rara, extraña, ¿Qué más se puede decir?, después de largo silencio él habló.

-¿Qué te pasa Bra?-ella miro a los ojos de su padre, esos ojos negros que le daban toda la confianza y protección que nadie más le podía dar, él era su papá, desde pequeña siempre prefirió primero a su papá, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que cuando era niña decía a todo el mundo que su papá era su novio, su único y amado novio y que quería casarse con él, lo decía delante de todos y su papá siempre se incomodaba ante esas palabras pero nunca la reprochaba, le decía 'mocosa' ella era su mocosa, no se molestaba cuando se lo decía delante de todos como cualquier otro niño se molestaría, él decía que la molestaba, que no la dejaba en paz, pero nunca hizo nada para alejarla, hasta varias veces dejo su entrenamiento de lado para jugar con ella… su papá siempre la protegía, la cuidaba, no dejaba que nada malo le pasara desde que fue bebé, niña, adolescente y ahora joven, amaba con todo su corazón a su papá y aun que su papá haya alejado a todos sus pretendientes hubo uno que no se rindió y siguió hasta el final hasta conquistar su corazón y convencer a su papá que el si era para ella, ahora a él, a su novio, también amaba con todo su corazón… pero espera… ¿se puede amar a dos personas? Bueno, uno era su papá, su adorado papá, y el otro era su novio, en estas últimas semanas a veces no se sentía del todo convencida

-papá-hablo por fin-¿cómo sabes que lo que haces es lo correcto?-no era la pregunta que esperaba, una pregunta incomoda, pero él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, ¿pero porque pensaba algo así? ¿Ella también se esforzó para que el aceptara esa relación? ¿Qué ya no quería casarse? Ella soñaba con casarse, una simple duda… eso era lo que sentía, como dijo Bulma: 'entra en una nueva etapa', solo está asustada, asustada como en su primer día de clases, asustada como en su primera presentación de ballet, asustada como en la fiesta de sus quince años, asustada como en su primer día de universidad, asustada por algo nuevo que tiene que hacer.

-princesa… no es malo casarse, no es algo por lo que te tengas que asustar, solo es una nueva etapa en tu vida que tú has decidido tomar y que lo vas a hacer bien, tan bien como has hecho las otras cosas…-

-papá…seguiré siendo tu princesa después de que me case ¿verdad?-pregunto un poco tímida y nerviosa

-Bra… princesa, imposible que recuerdes pero cuando tenias dos semanas de nacida prometí cuidarte y protegerte y hacer que en todo te vaya bien, fue la primera vez que te llame 'princesa' y te dije que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi princesa-

-te amo papi-le dijo colgándose del cuello de Vegeta y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que él se sonrojara un poco, lo aprendió muy bien de su madre, correspondió a su abrazo ligeramente

-pensé que estabas molesto porque me voy a casar-dijo ella aun abrazándolo

-no, si no quisiera que te cases ni siquiera hubiera dejado que se te acerque a ti, pero si ese insecto te hace algo no vivirá para contarlo- Bra rio

-papi… ¿me cuentas la historia que me contabas cuando era niña…? esa del príncipe y su princesa, la que no hay en ningún libro ¿sí?-Vegeta miro esos ojos azules suplicantes ¡esa mirada! ¡Esa mirada que heredo de Bulma! nunca pudo resistir esa mirada la que no podía decir que no por más que quisiera, como siempre accedió a la petición de su princesa, y como siempre Bra termino dormida justo cuando acababa la historia.

Al día siguiente, como la boda iba a ser en la C.C todo la instalación estaba hecha un loquerio, Vegeta estaba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno, cuando bajo Trunks y Marron, Bulma ya había terminado su desayuno y fue a supervisar que todo saliera a la perfección.

-¡panqueques!-exclamo Marron

-ojala que ahora si dejes algo para los demás-dijo Bra riendo apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina

-buenos días Bra-dijo la pareja que se encontraba ahí

-buenos días- respondió al saludo

-buenos días papi-y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Vegeta lo que hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara

-Marron-dijo ya comiendo-vas a venir con nosotras al spa para que me arreglen, y también para que te arreglen a ti y a mi mamá¿verdad?-Marron solo asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba comiendo la torre de panqueques que había en su plato.

-si pero voy a ir mas tarde, tengo que alistar a mi enana-termino de responder

Bra lanzo un suspiro

-hoy día me caso-

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Ha quedado muy corto, lo sé pero la verdad no tenía nada en mente y ya que estoy sola en mi casa me puse a pensar y un poco de inspiración llego a mi y empecé a escribir

Jajaja, todavía no les revele al novio, que malota que soy jajaja

Ya se los diré en el próximo capítulo, bueno la sorpresa que les tengo para el lunes está pendiente, así que espernla :D

* * *

Agradezco a los que me pusieron como uno de sus favoritos :D

Shanilarala

Little Angel in Purple

KaRiina Uchiha

* * *

Y agradezco a la que sigue la historia :D

Shanilarala


	3. PREPARATIVOS

**N/A:**

**¡Genteeeee!**

**¡Los extrañe un montón!, estuve mucho tiempo alejada de este lugar, bueno la semana pasada si publique otro capítulo de otra de mis historias, pero tengo diferentes lectoras (porque creo que hay más chicas que chicos, si hay lectores háganmelo saber) y con ustedes no me veo (?) hace como más de un mes… bueeeeeno**

**Les tengo dos noticias… no sé si les guste, pero estoy segura de que a algunas si les va a gustar, la primera (y más importante), se recuerdan que aquí la esposa de Trunks era Pan, bueno, aquí viene la noticia, la cambie… es Marron, bueno la verdad que me siento más cómoda y me gusta más Marron que Pan, no, nadie me lavo la cabeza, yo misma me la lave jejeje, no, bueno, la verdad es que me convencí más por 'ERES MI COMPLEMENTO', mí misma historia, al escribirla me emocione demasiado, además que tuvo mucha más acogida que mis otras historias, no les estoy criticando ni nada, y el hecho de todo me ponía más feliz, y me estaba poniendo incomoda el hecho de que acá estaba Pan y no Marron, espero que no se molesten por mi cambio :D**

**La segunda noticia es que este capítulo será muy cortito, quería extenderlo un poquito más y si escribía tooodo sería un testamento, y me he dado cuenta de que yo soy más de capítulos cortitos jajaja, asi que ya no les interrumpo más lean, aunque me da la impresión de que la mayoría no lee esta parte en la que yo "hablo" por decirlo así y que escribo por gusto, si alguien lee esta parte DÍGAME por favor!, porque a veces yo escribí alguna que otra cosilla que me paso y nadie me dio bola ****, bueno, lean.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

-hoy me caso-dijo Bra muy contenta

-ya Bra, no hagas tanta cosa- dijo Trunks

-¡cállate Trunks!-volteo a verlo casi molesta-tú le diste a Marron todo lo que quiso, así que yo también tengo que tener todo lo que yo quiero ¿verdad papi?-le miro muy sonriente a Vegeta que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, levanto su cabeza y dijo un sencillo 'mjm' y siguió comiendo

-el día de la boda para la novia es algo muy especial y bonito-decía emocionada Marron-es un día ÚNICO-enfatizo la última palabra-y tiene que tener todo lo que la novia quiere-

-ves-le dijo Bra a su hermano-hasta tu esposa está de acuerdo con migo, bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde en la ceremonia-

-ya te alcanzo dentro de un rato Bra-le contesto Marron quien comía casi igual que Vegeta, mucho.

-Marron, porque últimamente estas comiendo más de lo normal-pregunto Bulma

-tengo mucha hambre Bulma, entiende, mi bebe también tiene sangre saiyajin y ellos comen mucho-dijo con la boca llena

-jajaja-rio Bulma

-Marron, donde está mi enana-pregunto Trunks

-ella se quiso alistar solita para acompañarte, ya que vas a ir a ayudar al novio-dijo riendo un poco

-¿quiere ir con migo?-pregunto sorprendido

-si ¿tiene algo de malo?-pregunto un poco molesta

-no, pero me parece algo raro, casi todo el tiempo la pasa con tigo-

-papi ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?-dijo apareciendo la pequeña de cinco años en la puerta de la cocina-buenos días abuelito-dijo acercándose a Vegeta y dándole un beso en su mejilla

-hola enana-le respondió el peli negro

-no me digas enana-le dijo un poco molesta la niña

-bueno pequeña ¿nos vamos?-le dijo Trunks a su hija cargándola

-si-

-ya vuelvo-le dijo a Marron dándole un beso

-nos vemos en la tarde mamá, papá- y salió volando por la ventana de la cocina

-bueno, voy a cambiarme para ir donde Bra, de seguro Pan ya está con ella-dijo parándose con la ayuda de Bulma y poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, saliendo de la cocina

-yo les alcanzo dentro de un rato-le dijo Bulma desde la cocina

-vaya que todos han crecido mucho ¿verdad Vegeta?-

-mmm-

-solo con ver a Marron, ya es toda una mamá, y Bra ya se va a casar, hablando de Bra y de Marron, ¿te recuerdas la apuesta que hicieron los dos hace tiempo?-

-…-

-fue algo gracioso-rio Bulma –verlos a los dos, parados en la sala conversando del tema, te veías tan lindo… eres un buen padre Vegeta-

-claro que lo soy-dijo en pose de orgulloso

-cuando no tú-dijo dándole una palmada en su hombro- ¿vas a ir a algún lado?-

-sí, tú también tienes que ir a arreglarte para que no estés así de fea-dijo en pose di divertido, Bulma iba a contestarle pero Vegeta la callo con un corto beso y salio

* * *

-cada día crecen más rápido ¿no?-dijo mirando a la niña que los acompañaba

-si-

-estoy nervioso Trunks-

-jajaja, tranquilo, siempre pasa, yo también pase por lo mismo en mi boda-

-me pone nervioso… Vegeta-

-¿mí papá?, oye mira, ya llegaste hasta aquí y mi papá te aprobó, no tienes por qué preocuparte ahora-

-papi ¿me compras un helado afuera?-le dijo su hija a Trunks, de repente entro Vegeta a la habitación

-¿vamos papi?-decía la niña jalando de su mano a su papá

-está bien pequeña, vamos- y ambos salieron

-Goten, tenemos que hablar-dijo Vegeta apareciendo de repente en el lugar

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**¡Por fin les dije quién era el novio! Pensaba decírselos en el siguiente capítulo pero no les quería dejar esperar, quiero que sean pacientes con migo, ya que voy a entrar a finales y tengo tres maquetas pendientes y muchos, muchos planos jejeje y no tendré mucho tiempo,**

**De repente suba otro capítulo en esa semana, quien sabe jajaja**

**Les dije que sería corto, gracias a los que leen,**

* * *

**A los que dejan reviews **

**AYNAT DREAMS**

**Jesever**

**harleyquinnyjoker**

* * *

**A los que siguen mi historia **

**AYNAT DREAMS**

**Jesever**

**Shanilarala**

**seen24**

* * *

**A los que me ponen como favorita :D**

**Jesever**

**KaRiina Uchiha**

**Little Angel in Purple**

**Shanilarala**

**ana2109**


	4. NERVIOSISMO

**¡GENTE!:**

**Siii lo se después de muuuuucho tiempo ¿cuánto? ¡Ah! ¡Exactamente dos meses! Recién me fijo D: lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo y me pasaron muuuchas cosas y la creatividad me abandonó y venia de ratos pero no podía hacer nada, de hacho no lo comente en esta historia pero yo tengo problemas con mis papás con respecto a mi pasión, gusto, afición, como quieran llamarle, a Dragon Ball, la vez que le quise comentar a mi papá… no termino bien, ahora último converse una noche con mi mamá (la verdad que hace muuuucho tiempo estoy separada de mi familia, no tenemos contacto) y me pregunto qué era lo que me gustaba hacer (¡tanto así! ¿Que no sepa muchas cosas de mí?, si) ya le dije: pues, me gusta escribir, de hecho escribo historias, y ella me dijo: ¿en serio?, quiero ver tu cuaderno donde escribes, le respondí: lo subo en internet (no es que no tenga cuaderno, si lo tengo pero es un desorden total jeje), ¿en internet? Me dijo, aja, le dije en pose de importante jajaja, y que historias escribes, de qué, me dijo eso y me quedé fría, me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso, le hable bien bajito, de Dragon Ball le termine de decir, mmm, fue lo único que dijo, me miró fijamente, yo pensé que me iba a empezar a gritar y a decirme mi vida, haber cuéntame cómo es eso, yo la mire bien sorprendida y le empecé a explicar todo, se emocionó con migo (porque subir mis historias me da mucha emoción) y se rio cuando le dije que siempre tengo un chino, en las estadísticas, que me lee y no me deja review : ( , ahora dice a todo el mundo que su hija es una escritora, :D , le conté a ella justamente esta historia y me dijo que la iba a leer, así que porque sé que ella va a leer esto: ¡HOLA MAMÁ!, la razon por la cual les comento esto es porque me alegra de que al menos ya no tenga que ocultarle nada a mi mamá, bueno ya escribí demasiado, jeje me sobrepasé creo, perdón, creo que esta historia no quiere tener fin, creo que tendrá un capítulo más (¿suertudos?), en fin, lean :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

* * *

-¿pero a dónde vas a ir? Podrías decirme al menos ¿no?-pregunto Bulma quien estaba sentada todavía

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-no quiero que llegues tarde a la boda de tu hija Vegeta ¿Qué es más importante hoy día que la boda de tu hija?-Vegeta se sentó en una silla

-no me digas que quieres que me empiece a alistar desde ahora ¿verdad?-

-mmm-pensó la peli azul-no sería mala idea-

-en tus sueños Bulma-

-solo bromeaba-Bulma lanzó un suspiro-me da nostalgia que Bra se vaya a casar, se va a alejar…-

-no se diga más –dijo Vegeta mirándola seriamente-cancelemos la boda y asunto arreglado-

-¡NOOO!-chillo Bulma-Bra es feliz, y si mi niña es feliz, yo también lo soy-

-¡bah! quien te entiende, estas triste, estas feliz… mujer rara-le dijo son una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, su sonrisa desapareció y miro en otra dirección

-¿en verdad he sido un buen padre? O solo ella me lo dice por compromiso, he cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento de Bra e incluso desde más antes pero ¿se sentirán contentos con migo?-

-ellos están muy felices contigo Vegeta-Bulma lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ya te dije que no te metas en mi cabeza cuando quieras Bulma-

-yo no me "meto" en tu cabeza cuando quiero, tú lo permites, tu eres el saiyajin, no yo, tu si podrías meterte en mi cabeza cuando quisieras-y se paró para servirse jugo en un vaso

-y cambiando de tema-puso otro vaso para Vegeta-ellos están muy contentos contigo, eso lo sabes, no tienes por qué dudarlo, eres buen padre Vegeta, incluso con quien no tenías la responsabilidad, debes estar orgulloso de nuestros hijos tanto como ellos lo están de ti-la peli azul lo miró directamente a los ojos y él le correspondió, le dio un corto beso

-ahora… cambiando de tema-tomó su jugo Bulma-me acompañas para que me arreglen-le termino de decir toda sonriente

Vegeta se paró con cara de susto-tengo cosas que hacer-y sin más salió volando, literalmente, por la ventana de la cocina

* * *

Goten, tenemos que hablar-dijo Vegeta, estaba con una mirada totalmente fría, se le empezó a acercar de una manera amenazadora, Goten quien al inicio se mostró tranquilo, ya que Bra le dijo –mi papá no muerde, tú lo debes saber ya, puesto que lo conoces antes que yo-

Empezó a tener miedo y querer temblar, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, Vegeta se detuvo y se empezó a reír burlonamente

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?-le pregunto

-a-a-…a- Vegeta se estaba riendo de una manera poco usual en él

-¡abuelito!-dijo la pequeña niña de cuatro años quien entraba con Trunks agarrada de la mano

-hola enana-dijo con una ligera sonrisa Vegeta, la niña puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró enojada

-¡no me llamo enana!, mi nombre es Kenny-Vegeta la miró atentamente, sorprendía que a sus cuatro años tuviera un carácter tan fuerte, bueno, su mamá y tanto Bulma como 18 tienen el mismo carácter, de seguro era por eso

-papá, parece que esta vez mi mamá no hizo que te quedaras con ella-dijo Trunks riendo, Goten soltó también unas risillas

-mamá, estoy muy nerviosa-le decía Bra a Bulma

-tranquilízate Bra, todo va a salir perfecto-

-pero y si me caigo mientras camino hacia el altar… y si se me corre el maquillaje y si…-

-tranquilízate ya Bra-apareció de repente Pan en la habitación-bueno yo no sé nada de bodas-Bra se dio vuelta para mirarla bien interrumpiendo el trabajo de su estilista-pero si has preparado esto por meses, todo va a salir perfecto-

-hablando de boda Pan- hablo Marron que también estaba siendo peinada al igual que Bulma

-¿Cuándo tú y Uub van a decidir casarse?-Pan se empezó a poner nerviosa-solo faltas tú-terminó de decir la rubia

-bu-bueno-tartamudeaba Pan-¡yo no vine aquí a hablar sobre sentimentalismo! Yo vine porque quiero que me peinen-y se sentó

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la princesa –tengo mucha hambre-

-Bra-le habló su madre-si comes ahora tu estomago se te hinchara y no vas a entrar en el vestido-

-sí, acá la única que debe de comer soy yo-interrumpió Marron

-¡no es cierto mamá!-discutían las tres mientras Pan estaba en otro mundo pensando" _¿Qué se sentirá casarse?_" miró a Bra, estaba peleando con su mamá y con Marron pero se le veía muy contenta _"de todos modos es algo muy bonito, es cierto… solo falto yo, todas ya se casaron y solo falto yo, pero esperar a que Uub se anime a pedirme algo así…bueno, soy feliz estando soltera, pero parece que estar casada es mejor _"

-¡PAN!- le grito Bra-te estoy llamando tres veces, en que andas pensando-

-no en nada, solo que tengo hambre-dijo riéndose

-será mejor ordenar algo-dijo Bulma marcando un numero de comida rápida, la comida llego y las cuatro mujeres comieron y volvieron a sus actividades: alistarse para la boda, el reloj marcaba las cinco y media, la boda era a las siete y media, ya casi era hora

-Marron-habló Bra-¿Dónde está Kenny?-debería venir para alistarse y cambiarse

-Trunks ya la debió de traer-decía un poco molesta, ya se estaba haciendo tarde-de seguro están con Goten… -

-¡mami!- apareció por fin su hija de la mano de su papá

-Trunks-hablo muy seria Marron-tenías que traerla hace horas, ella también tiene que alistarse-

-mami es que mi tío Goten –Trunks le quería tapar la boca a su hija

-cállate Kenny-le decía entre dientes, Bulma negaba con la cabeza, sabía que su hijo había metido la pata

-nos llevó a almorzar-

-cállate-le repetia y su hija como toda niña inocente no le hacía caso, Marron arqueaba una ceja mirando a Trunks

\- y a comer helado –

-Kenny cállate-

-y fuimos al parque y recién vinimos-termino de decir la niña, Trunks fingía una gran sonrisa

-¡QUE!-chillo Bra-¡Goten recién se va a alistar! ¡Pero ya es tarde!-

-hermanita-Trunks aprovechó para cambiar de tema-hoy si han hecho magia contigo porque ahora si estas bonita-termino de decir riéndose, Bra le saco la lengua a modo infantil, Marron solo negaba con la cabeza-estos dos nunca van a dejar de pelear-

-tú lo has dicho Marron-acoto Bulma, mientras Trunks y Bra se seguían peleando

-yo ya estoy lista-dijo Pan quien no se hizo notar sino hasta ese momento, todos voltearon a verla

-¿Pan vas a ir en jeans?-pregunto Marron

-no solo es que mi ropa está en la C.C.-dijo riéndose, estaba peinada y maquillada, tenía un medio moño con su cerquillo pero ligeramente hacia un lado, su maquillaje era suave pero muy bonito

-Marron si quieres yo puedo alistar a Kenny en la C.C., como tú ya estas con tu vestido y bien arreglada y en tu estado no creo que puedas hacerlo ¿verdad?-

-¿en serio?-le pregunto Marron ilusionada como quitándose un gran peso de encima

-sí, no te preocupes-

-muchas gracias Pan-

-bueno Kenny, ¿nos vamos?-dijo arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de la niña

-si tía Pan-

-bueno, yo me voy a ayudar a Goten-dijo Trunks alejándose poco a poco acercándose a la puerta

-bien, nos vemos en la ceremonia-se despidió Pan desde la puerta

* * *

**¡FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**(Creo que aquí hablare otro tanto más jejeje, sopórtenme XD)**

**El siguiente si será el final de la historia, pero como ya les dije quiero hacer como se les dice ¿pre cuela y secuela? Jejeje no sé, pero es un antes y después eh estado pensando ya en algo, pero como siempre les doy a que escojan ustedes ¿quieren? Díganmelo por review o por PM :D**

**Sigo hablando… ¿Qué tal la pasaron el mundial? Yo la pase cada partido pegada a la tv, fue el primer mundial en el que me emocione bastante, me he dado cuenta que amo el futbol, yo estuve más emocionada que toda mi familia y bueeeno**

**ah! antes de que me olvide... ¿les gusta el lemon? para poner un capitulo aquí y en mi otra historia, bueno solo díganme por review o por PM**

**Gracias por leer :D y a los que sigen mi historia y a los que me pusieron como favorita :D**

* * *

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Los quiero mucho! :D**


	5. LA BODA

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad son de Akira toriyama, solo los que he creado yo son mios**

**CAPITULO 5: LA BODA**

-Muy bien kenny-decía Pan después de haberla bañado y cambiado y peinado-estas lista-le dijo sonriente

-gracias tía Pan, quiero ver tele para esperar a mi mamá, ¿puedo?-

-bueno, si anda-la pequeña se fue corriendo hacia la sala

-bueno ahora si creo que es hora de que yo también me cambie-la morena miro su reloj, marcaba las seis y diez y se dirigió a la habitación de Bra

-casarme yo, si claro, mucho te ilusionas Pan-se decía a si misma estando ya en el cuarto de Bra-además, fíjate, no es mucho tu estilo ¿no?, mejor es estar soltera…-se sentó en la cama y dio un largo suspiro-a quien engañas, sabes que quieres casarte, pero Uub no tiene… ufff, bueno, haber…-y miro su vestido una vez mas, se lo puso y se miro al espejo para arreglárselo

-estas hermosa-Pan volteo asustada, era Uub, no se emociono mucho como en otras ocasiones-hola Uub-le saludo

-le vas a robar la noche a Bra-

-cállate no digas tonterías-

-estas molesta ¿porque?-le dijo serio

-no lo entenderías, será mejor que te vayas de una vez, van a venir por mí y no creo que haya espacio para ti-

Bulma miro su reloj y lanzo un grito-¡ya es tarde! Bra tenemos que dejarte en la casa para que vayas con tu papá al local-Bra se paro con su enorme vestido y se dirigió a la calle, y subieron a la limosina en dirección a la C.C.

-todo esta perfecto-dijo emocionada Marron

-solo que no se le antoje salir a mi sobrino en plena ceremonia yo contenta-le dijo Bra

-no los he visto muy emocionados a Trunks ni Kenny ¿porque?-le pregunto preocupada Bulma

-si están emocionados pero a su manera, los dos se pusieron a arreglar el cuarto del bebe y ellos le buscaron el nombre y compraron todas las cosas-

-¿y como se va a llamar?-pregunto Bra

-es una sorpresa-**(N/A: la verdad que si, es una sorpresa porque ni yo se como se va a llamar el nuevo integrante jejeje acepto sugerencias ah! :D)**

-pero que mala, es mi sobrino-le dijo a modo de puchero Bra

-Bueno que nazca mañana-interrumpió Bulma

-con que persona mas confiable que con mi mejor amigo-se decía Trunks mientras volaba en dirección a quien sabe donde

-todavía no me la puedo imaginar casada… es una niña… mi hermanita chiquita… pero como corre la vida… esta en buenas manos… porque si no, no vive para contarlo… ¿en donde estoy?-miro su reloj las seis y media-hay mucho tiempo todavía-¡dale la vuelta al mundo!-y siguió volando hacia el horizonte

Estaban en camino hacia la C.C. las tres mujeres y de repente sonó el celular de Marron

-alo… ¡hola mamá!... si estoy bien y ¿ustedes?... ¿llegaron? ¿de donde?... se fueron en crucero y no me dijeron nada…si, si no podia en mi estado…¿Quién pago el crucero?…bueno solo preguntaba, no te ofendas mamá…jajajaja Mr. Satan…jajaja ¡pobre! Bueno mamá, no se si te acuerdas pero hoy es la boda de Bra… si es hoy no mañana… tienes que venir con mi papá…hola papá… si, si papá yo también… si papá…tu también… ¿mamá?... si, voy entonces…adiós-

Las dos peliazules la miraron

-Bulma me bajo aquí para ir a mi casa, no te preocupes estaremos a tiempo-

-¿Cómo vas a ir?-

-tomare taxi-

-con cuidado, no te vaya a pasar algo-le advirtió Bra

-no se preocupen, no vemos allá -

Se abrieron las puertas de la C.C. entrando Bulma, Bra encontraron a Kenny mirando la tv

-Kenny y tu tia Pan-pregunto Bra

-no se, creo que se fue-

-¡se fue! a bueno seguro se fue a ver que todo ya este listo-se dijo tranquila Bulma, pero Pan estaba en el cuarto de Bra con Uub

-vamos Kenny-

-Pero tía y mi mamá y mi papá donde están-

-ellos ya están haya, no te preocupes ¿vamos si?-

-aja-y la niña fue dando pequeños saltos hasta subir a la limosina

-¿Cómo que vamos Bra? Tu te quedas a esperar a tu papá y ojala que se acuerde de venir porque si no-dijo en un tono amenazador

-si mamá, no te preocupes, si no viene subiré mi ki un poco, sabes que eso nunca falla para hacer que venga- Bulma le sonrio

-estas hermosa, tu papá se va a quedar boquiabierto al verte-dicho esto se fue

-gracias mamá-le susurro Bra

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma se encontraba este durmiendo sobre la cama con un dibujo en su mano que pertenecía a Bra abrió los ojos repentinamente y miro el dibujo rió un poco siempre le causaba gracia ese dibujo que Bra hizo a los cinco años, estaba ella y el pero el estaba de una manera particular, era una vela, si hubiera sido otra persona la que dibujo la hubiera matado pero no, ese dibujo lo hizo su princesa, tallo sus ojos, ya estaba listo, el también había dejado solo a Goten cuando su hijo se fue, en todo este día Goku no había hecho acto de presencia **(N/A: porque para mis historias Goku esta vivo, no se fue con Sheng Long)** eso era un alivio, se rió otra vez, sintió el ki de su hija en la cocina y se dirigió hacia haya, llego y la vio de espaldas, se veía hermosa, parecía a Bulma cuando tuvo puesto un vestido así

-estas hermosa-le dijo

Bra volteo a verlo sorprendida, le sonrió-gracias papi-

-pero ya sabes, si quieres cancelar tu boda por cualquier motivo no te preocupes yo te apoyo- Bra rio

-hay papi, no voy a cancelar mi boda-

-lo se-

-estoy muy feliz sabes-le dijo abrazándolo, el le correspondió ligeramente

-estas lista-

-no-le dijo sonriente

-¿no?-la miro extrañado

-es que…es que…-Vegeta arqueo una ceja-es que-hablo otra vez-me manche-

-¡que!-grito Vegeta y Bra se miro su abdomen y tenia una mancha de helado en su vestido

-¡como te has manchado!-volvió a decir el

-es que me dio hambre y comí helado y me manche… que voy a hacer papá-

Vegeta empezó a ir de un lado a otro pensando, miro el reloj eran diez para las siete

-papi…-Vegeta la vio-tengo como un detalle de otro vestido justo en la parte de aquí-dijo cogiendose su estomago-es negro-es medio arrugado

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunto

-en mi cuarto, en alguna parte-

Bulma llego ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados estaban yendo por un lado donde los invitados no las podía ver, cuando pasaron por una ventana Bulma se dio cuenta de algo

-¿el no es Mark?-**(N/A: si, el mismo Mark de mi otro fic) **-¿Qué hace aquí?-volteo la mirada y vio a su hijo

-Trunks-le llamo pero termino yendo a el -mira-y señalo donde estaba Mark-¿sabes que hace aquí?-Trunks lanzo un suspiro molesto-recuerdas que el es periodista, esta cubriendo la boda de Bra juntamente con su compañera-

-espero que esa chica sea su novia o algo así-hablo la peliazul

-no quisiera que moleste pero bueno-

-ya no hay que preocuparnos hijo, es la boda de tu hermana-juntos fueron a un pequeño patio al interior del local

-¿viste a Pan? Tenia que estar aquí-

-no la vi mamá, supongo que esta con Gohan y Videl, ya vendrá-

-pero ella es la dama de honor y ya falta diez minutos y tampoco viene Marron-

-tranquilízate mamá, ya vendrán, voy a llamarlas para ver donde están-

En eso Picoro entro al patio-Bulma, Dende esta diciendo si todos ya están listos-

-hay Picoro, no han venido todavía, pero ya los vamos a ubicar, no te preocupes-

-mjm-dicho esto se fue a otro lado

-si mira Kenny coges los pétalos-le decía su papá-y tiras así-enseñándole como debía hacer ya que iba a tirar las hojitas de las rosas

-ya llamaste a Marron y a Pan ¿Trunks?-

-ah! No mamá, es que-

-llámalas por favor, yo voy a llamar a tu papá-

-si-

-¿Vegeta?...donde estas… todo esta bien ¿verdad?... te creeré…no todavía no vengas si demórense… bueno adiós-

-mamá Pan no contesta-

-así papi-decía Kenny tirando como sea los pétalos

-si hija muy bien-no le prestaba atención

-llama a Marron-le ordeno su madre y Trunks marco

-Mira mamá ahí vienen Gozan y Videl, seguro también esta Pan ¿alo?...Marron donde estas… ¡que!...-

-¿alo?-contesto Bulma –si soy yo… ¡que!... pero no puede ser-decía ella

-¿Cómo que se te rompió el vestido?-pregunto Trunks a su esposa –pero como te vas a agachar-

-¡yo ya les pague!-gritaba Bulma-¡me tienen que conseguir mozos!-

-pues no tienes otro vestido-Trunks seguía hablando por celular

-hola Bulma-saludo Gohan

Bulma tapo el celular-y Pan donde esta-

-no esta con nosotros, se supone que estaba con ustedes-respondió Videl

-no no esta-Bulma les indico con la mano para que la esperaran-¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA LA RECEPCION ES DENTRO DE UNA HORA ME TIENES QUE CONSEGUIR MOZOS A SI NO MANDO A MI ESPOSO A QUE TE TORTURE LENTAMENTE!-

-tampoco contesta su celular-les hablo tranquilamente

-si es mi mamá-respondió Trunks-parece que no hay mozos… ¿tu mamá encontró algo?... ok, te dejo vengan rápido…-Trunks bajo el celular lentamente de su rostro y su cara se puso pálida

-SI DENTRO DE UNA HORA, ADIOS-y Bulma cortó

-¿Trunks?-Bulma se acerco-estas blanco-¿estas bien?-

Trunks los miro-Goten no contesta su celular y no esta aquí-

-Goten-dijeron al unísono los demás

-papá creo que estoy muy tranquilo como para casarme con la hija de Vegeta-

-jajaja hijo solo espera a tenerlo cerca cuando te la va a entregar jajaja apuesto a que es capaz de ponerla en su hombro y salir volando de ahí y no dártela-

-no lo digas papá, creo que Vegeta es capaz-

-igual, no lo haría, si no quisiera que su princesa se casara con tigo pues desde un inicio no hubiera aceptado su relación-

-si, tienes razón…a ver… que hora es-Goten se quedo tieso no podía moverse

-hijo-Goku tocó con el dedo índice a su hijo que estaba inmóvil-¿Qué te pasa?-

-es las siete y diez, y no estoy allí, y si Bra ya esta haya-miro a su papá-definitivamente ya están haya Vegeta es muy puntual, soy hombre muerto, todos me van a matar por dejarla plantada, hasta Kenny me va a matar-

-tranquilo hijo voy a buscar al supremo kaio para que no lleve a la tierra-

-¡apúrate papá!-

Goku lo miro preocupado-no esta aquí-

-¡QUEEEE!-

-¡es cierto!-grito Bulma-¿Dónde esta Goten? ¡búsquenlo!-les dijo a los que estaban ahí-¡sientan su ki, algo hagan pero búsquenlo!-

-¡AHHH!-chillo Milk -¡MI GOTEN DONDE ESTA MI GOTEN!-

El ceño de Trunks se frunció mas, Gozan empezó a buscar el ki de su hermano pero este no estaba por ningun lado

-Bulma-le dijo Gohan-no siento el ki de Goten-

-hay no, a mi me da-Bulma agarro su cabeza y empezó a tambalearse-algo me da-Videl la sostuvo

-tranquilízate Bulma, no pensemos lo peor-Bulma miro Trunks el estaba muy enojado

Gohan fue donde Trunks-tranquilízate, no creo que el seria capaz de hacerle esto a Bra, tu tampoco lo crees, además el ki de mi papá no se siente, lo mas probable es que están en un planeta muy lejano, por eso no los sentimos- de repente sonó el celular de Bulma

-es Bra-dijo

-será mejor que todavía no le digas nada-aconsejo Videl

-¿alo hija?...si cariño todo esta bien… si, falta que llegue Marron y Pan… no, no te preocupes ya van a llegar… ¿Goten? Hija no puedes hablar con el hasta que vengas, si esta en una habitación… si, si… yo te llamo para que vengan… si adiós-

-¡papá que voy a hacer tengo que llegar ya!-

-mira me voy a poner en contacto con Picoro mentalmente para decirles lo que esta pasando y ya… pero para eso tengo que concentrarme-

-¿concentrarte? … Ya estoy muerto-y empezo a caminar en círculos

Cinco minutos después Goku para suerte de Goten pudo comunicarse con Picoro explicándole todo. Ya habia llegado Marron con sus padres y se habían enterado de todo

-tienen que esperar a que el supremo Kaiosama llegue para poder venir aquí, ya que Goku no puede sentir ni siquiera el ki de Vegeta, están muy lejos-

-y eso dentro de cuanto tiempo va a ser-cuestiono Bulma

-esperar que el supremo llegue donde están ellos-

-¡pero para que se han ido allá!-grito molesta Bulma

-tranquilízate mamá-

-Vegeta no se tiene que enterar que pasa esto-

-no estoy de a cuerdo con eso-hablo #18

-aquí podré averiguar mas cosas sobre ellos-

-¿de que hablas Mark?-

-no lo entenderías, pero la familia Briefs es muy rara y ya averigüe muchas cosas interesantes como que ellos tienen fuerza sobrehumana, pueden volar y lanzan como rayos de sus manos-

-ppfff estas loco, como puedes saber eso-

-mira estas fotos-saco su celular y le empezó a enseñar fotos-mira, en todas las cosas de peligro que han pasado en la tierra yo me e acercado lo mas que eh podido al lugar de los hechos y eh tomado fotos siempre estos sujetos han aparecido ¿en serio tu crees que nuestro salvador sea Mr. Satan?-

-pudiste trucarlas-

-cree lo que quieres pero por eso vine aquí, quiero tomar algunas muestras si es que puedo, voy al baño-se paro y entro al baño

-porque no-

-con lo que conozco a Vegeta si el se entera después lo que paso se molestaría demasiado porque no le dijeron nada y mataría a Goten, solo eso, dime tu Bilma si no es cierto-Bulma miro a #18 con su celular en la mano

-hijita-Bulma habia llamado a Bra-pásame con tu papá-

-ya llegé, perdon por la tardanza-dijo Pan entrando por la puerta, Gozan y Videl la miraron molesto

-donde andabas-le dijo su padre

-no habrás estado con…-

-tranquilízate Vegeta-decia Bulma-son cosas que siempre pasan, ellos ya dentro de un ratito vienen-siguio hablando

-no… como crees mamá-

-yo no dije ningún nombre-

-luego hablamos Pan-sentencio Gozan

-papá perdóname si, estaba hablando con Uub de algunas cosas importantes que creo que no podían esperar-

-estamos en la boda de Bra, creo que eso era más importante que la conversación, no estoy molesto pero después hablamos-

-voy al baño Trunks-susurro Marron-ya vuelvo-camino y cuando llego por el pasillo se encontró con Mark

-hola Marron-saludo el

-hola-

-estas hermosa-

-muchas gracias, permiso-

-no tienes porque molestarte, solo somos amigos ¿verdad?-

-si como digas, permiso-Trunks miro la escena de lejos y se acerco

-que le dijiste-

-que se ve hermosa ¿por?-

-solo ten cuidado con lo que dices porque te puedo hacer cosas que ni imaginas-le dijo en tono serio

-si imagino… por eso estoy aquí-le sonrió y se fue

Todos estaban preocupados esperando a Goten y de pronto se materializaron cuatro figuras, Goten, Goku, el supremo Kaio y el antepasado, todos se acercaron a recibirlos y Milk les dio un jalón de orejas a su esposo e hijo

-aaaaa mamá-decia Goten frotándose la oreja

-ayayayaya Milk y no seas mala-

-donde andaban ¿ah? Yo e estado preocupada por ustedes pobreseita de Bra como se iba a sentir si no aparecías ¿ah?-

-pero ya estoy aquí además me fui para buscarle un regalo digno de una princesa-dijo feliz

-ya llame a Vegeta para que vengan-en quince minutos estarán aquí

-Sabes que-

-¿que?-

-me estabas convenciendo con estas fotos y todo lo que e has dicho pero luego me di cuenta que estas obsesionado con ella y su familia-

-¿con quien?-

-no te hagas, con Marron la sigues amando revise tus cosas y tienes fotos de ella, todavía guardas sus mensajes de hace cinco años, tu estas mas ¿sabes?-

-si me crees o no ese no es mi problema, yo se lo que te digo-

Apareció Dende-ya es casi las ocho y si ya están en camino pues que todos se pongan en posición para empezar la ceremonia-

**Fin del capitulo:**

**Que les parecio? Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y si quieren ser parte del fic pues adelante recibo todo tipo de ideas :D**

**-MYTZI-**


	6. SORPRESAS

**Genteeeee!**

**Primeramente decirles mil perdones por estar ausente muuuucho tiempo, quisiera recompensarles de alguna manera, en serio, pero fueron muchas cosas sucedidas pero ya estoy aquí, **

**Este será el último capítulo de "LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ", pero tendrá una trama para otra historia en la que estoy trabajando ya, estoy escribiendo los otros capítulos de mis otras historias para como recompensa de todo el tiempo que me falte haré como una maratón y pueda subir de una sentada todos los capítulos que debí subir, este año seré más cuidadosa respecto a esto.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: SORPRESAS**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-que haces aqui-le dijo cortante la pelinegra al chico que tenia en frente.

-solo quería verte… estás muy hermosa-

-¿a que has venido Uub?-estaba molesta y eso lo notó el

-sabía que estarías aquí Pan y vine a recogerte para ir a la boda-se acercó a ella y en un intento que se relajara la quiso besar

-no me toques- lo apartó bruscamente –tu y yo no somos nada- le dijo con rabia

-¿Cómo que no somos nada?-

-no, no somos nada, ya tuve suficiente con dos años de incognito, nadie sabe de los nuestro- rio irónicamente –claro si es que hubo algo-

-claro que hubo algo- levantó un poco la voz

-pues para mí ya no- lo miró con furia –escúchame bien – se acercó a él y lo amenazó con un dedo –ya estoy harta de tener que soportar tus inseguridades, harta de que no te sientes preparado, que no estás listo para publicar nuestra relación, ¡ya no aguanto! Me alegro de no haber llegado a acostarme contigo porque sino ahorita me daría asco verte la cara-

-¡pero qué dices!- le gritó también el

-¡CALLATE!-se volteó para darle la espalda –¡no quiero verte, aléjate de mí!- una lagrima amenazó con salir pero la reprimió –si desde un comienzo hubieras publicado todo esto… tal vez tu y yo ya estaríamos casados- Uub rió ante esto ultimo

-¿solo es por eso? ¿Porqué querías casarte antes que Bra?- Pan volteo nuevamente para mirarlo y rió también –sabes… mejor que lo nuestro no llegó a ser público, no me casé contigo, no hubiera soportado estar con un cobarde como tu-dicho esto volteo y cerró la puerta apenas salió a los pasadizos de la casa, quería llorar pero se controló.

FIN DEL FASH BACK

Se miró en el espejo del baño despues de recordar lo sucedido en la C.C., retocó un poco su maquillaje e intentó sonreír, tenía que verse bien, después de todo era la dama de honor, salió y se encontró con Trunks, se sobresaltó al verlo

-ya vamos a comenzar Pan, mi hermana y mi papá ya están llegando-

-si, voy a la entrada-

* * *

-entonces si no es cierto lo que digo ¿Por qué todavía tienes sus fotos y mensajes de hace cinco años?-

-Lina…- resopló –no lo entenderías, es difícil de explicar, ahora párate para que tomes las fotos, parece que ya va a comenzar-

-si, si está bien- lo miró amenazante –pero después me lo explicas… todo- se paró y fue a la parte de adelante

Ppppppppppppppppppppp

Bra se miró su abdomen y se rió, pero quién diría que su papá encontraría tremenda solución a su problema, siempre fue así y sabía que más adelante sería igual

-de que te ríes- le preguntó Vegeta que estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados

-de nada papi-tenía una banda negra corrugada en su abdomen tapando su mancha de helado, no había problema con el diseño del vestido ya que esa parte era lisa, es mas hasta le daba el toque perfecto, Bra desde su ventana miró el local cuando llegaron, Vegeta se reincorporó y vio que todos ya estaban afuera, abrió la puerta y ayudó a su princesa a salir avisaron a Dende y comenzó todo

Pasó Bulma emocionada detrás de ella le siguieron Goku y Milk, mas atrás iban Trunks y Marron con su enorme barriga, claro los padrinos de la boda, y por ultimo pasó Pan, se llegó a tranquilizar de lo sucedido y estaba feliz, antes de que la novia pisara el camino que la llevaría a encontrarse con su novio adelante Kenny fue echando pétalos de rosa en el camino, y en eso se escucho de fondo un música suave, dulce y romántica, dejando ver a Bra enganchada del brazo de Vegeta, ella estaba desbordando alegría, estaba emocionada y nerviosa, inquieta y desesperada de estar allí adelante, Goten al mirarla quedó boquiabierto ante tanta hermosura que caminaba hacia el, Vegeta permanecía tranquilo y sereno, llegaron adelante y llegó el momento de que Vegeta tenía que entregar a su hija, Bulma estaba impasible, sabía que a Vegeta a veces le daba no se que y actuaba de manera inesperada, se lo imaginó echándose a Bra en el hombro y echando vuelo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, sonrió al ver que no fue así ni nada parecido a eso, la entregó con total tranquilidad y comenzó la ceremonia, Dende habló, se hicieron los votos, y llegó el momento del beso, Bulma miró a Vegeta, este simplemente no lo quiso ver y cerró los ojos a lo que Bulma rió para sí misma…

y por fin, se casaron, salieron muy felices del local a dar el típico paseo que dan antes de llegar a la recepción, la fiesta, todos fueron al local donde se iba a realizar la fiesta incluyendo a Mark y Lina, estando allí en menos de media hora ya estaban todos acomodados, sentados en una de las mesas se anunció que los recién casados ya iban a volver, Mark se paró y fue al baño, Lina iba a preparar la cámara para tomar fotos y se dio con la sorpresa de que el celular de Mark estaba en la mesa, lo escondió en su cartera y esperó pacientemente a que Mark llegara, una vez a su lado ella se dirigió al baño, se metió en uno y sacó el celular empezó a mirar todo otra vez y encontró una carpeta que estaba muy escondida

-evidencia- menciono el nombre de dicha carpeta -¿Qué significara?- rio -seguro es Marron volando- dijo con gracia, abrió la carpeta y habían varios videos, abrió el primero

_-a donde vas Marron, por quien me has dejado plantado-se podía escuchar la voz de Mark e iba trotando siguiendo a Marron que trotaba levantando su vestido de novia, llegó a un parque y se detuvo al encontrar ahí a Goten_

_-¡goten!- dijo el sorprendido, rio –ni tu ni yo Trunks, te sorprenderás al saber que tu mejor amigo te traicionó- se escondió detrás de una banqueta para que no lo vieran, se veía a Goten que abrazaba a Marron que lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de Goten, el, la separó un poco cogió su mentón con su mano y le habló algo que fue imposible escuchar, ella asintió despacio y el la aferró mas para sí y miró al cielo _

_-lo va a hacer- Mark enfoco hacia arriba y volvió a mirarlos, Goten con Marron en brazos alzo vuelo y se perdió de su vista_

Lina también estaba en shock –imposible- susurró, rápidamente retrocedió hacia donde estaban los demás videos -evidencia- leyó nuevamente, "solo necesitaba pruebas y ya las tengo", recordó, abrió al azar otro video

_El video empezó enfocado en el suelo y luego se enfocó con el zoom en cierta peliazul_

_-¿ella no es Bra? que hace en esas fachas, tiene toda la ropa sucia y rasgada-caminaba como mareada pasando su mano por la pared de la calle –es muy tarde para que ande sola por estas calles, son peligrosas-la siguió desde más atrás en silencio, entró en un callejón largo -¿Por qué entra aquí?- la siguió y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura, pero al verla alejarse mas se atrevió y se acercó mas escondiéndose en otro contenedor por una pequeña calle entraron unos 25 jóvenes, se les veía bien animados hablando y riendo -pandilla- dijo enfocándolos y se escondió bien, fueron en dirección de Bra se asomó para ver lo que iba a pasar ella estaba parada en medio del callejón, los jóvenes la vieron y se acercaron con intenciones nada buenas hacia ella, ella giró sobre sus talones viéndolos, la rodearon –creo que llamaré a la policía- dijo temeroso, al seguir enfocando vio como la atacaban y ella los golpeaba brutalmente sacándoles sangre de los golpes certeros que les daba, vio como golpeó sin compasión a un último chico, lo tenía sujeto por los cabellos y cuando el cuerpo estaba ya inerte so dejo caer como si fuera cualquier cosa, terminada con su "labor" alzó el vuelo y se fue_

_-vo…voló, sin tener nada con que hacerlo-_

Lina tenía una mano en la boca sorprendida –lo…los…los mató, esa chiquilla los mato- estaba con los ojos llorosos –me tengo que ir de aquí, no puedo estar aquí con ella- estaba en pánico, salió del baño y se chocó con Bulma, se asustó de tan solo chocar con ella

-Lina- le dijo sonriente –ahora va a venir Bra, quiero que le tomes una foto con Vegeta solamente-

-¡no!- le dijo asustada

-¿pero por qué no?- le dijo Bulma casi molesta, la miró bien -¿te encuentras bien, estás pálida? Tranquilízate, respira- ella se tranquilizó un poco y no quiso alarmar a nadie y miro a Bulma

-me tengo que ir…tuve una urgencia- en eso que hablaba llegó Bra y Goten y la emoción llegó al lugar alborotándolos a todos

-Lina después hablamos ¿sí?- le dijo Bulma olvidando lo ocurrido y fue donde su hija, Lina guardó el celular y salió inmediatamente del local tomó un taxi, nerviosa aún y fue rumbo a su departamento

-esto no se va a quedar así, esa chiquilla tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho- si Mark no lo quiso hacer yo si- dijo entrando a su departamento, se sentó en su sofá y abrió su laptop

–Tengo que organizar todo esto para presentarlo a la policía-

* * *

La fiesta acabó rodeando la 1:30 ya todos se estaban despidiendo, Mark salió mucho mas antes que acabara todo, Goten y Bra ya se habían ido a su departamento, mientras Trunks, Marron, Vegeta y Bulma estaban ya saliendo para ir a la C.C. en eso sonó el celular de Bulma

-¿Quién me puede llamar a esta hora?- contesto la llamada un poco molesta

-alo…sí, soy yo… ¿cómo?... ¿está seguro?... si, voy para allá enseguida-cortó la llamada con cara de preocupación iba a hablar pero la interrumpió Vegeta

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-ocurrió un problema en el mantenimiento de la empresa, tenemos que ir ahora mismo, Trunks vamos- volteó a ver a su esposo –Vegeta, ve con Marron a la casa- Trunks miró con cara de cansado a su mamá

-¿es muy urgente?-

-si Trunks, así que no te quejes y vamos- resignado se despidió de su esposa y su padre y fue donde su mamá, mientras que Vegeta y Marron y Kenny subieron a la limosina rumbo a su casa, el rostro de Marron se veía cansado ni bien se sentó empezó a cabecear de sueño y la acompaño su hija en el sueño, Vegeta la miró y comprendió que estaba así de cansada por su estado, llegaron y ella no despertó ni su hija, abrió la puerta y cargó a Kenny en sus brazos, movió suavemente el cuerpo de Marron y la despertó, abrió los ojos muy despacio

-ya llegamos- le dijo despacio –llevaré a Kenny a su cuarto- Marron asintió despacio –gracias- le dijo, como tenía sed fue por un vaso de agua se sentó un momento a descansar y después se dispuso a ir a su habitación a dormir, en el pasadizo se encontró con Vegeta que ya había dejado a Kenny durmiendo, ambo se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a Marron le empezó a doler su espalda y su vientre, se cambió despacio, Vegeta ya estaba en su cama con su pijama y antes de querer dormir se fijó en el Ki de Bulma, estaba junto con Trunks, luego se fijo en el ki de Bra, estaba muy estable por lo cual todavía se quedó tranquilo, sintió el ki de Marron y este estaba inestable, se sentó en su cama para estar mas alerta, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Marrón, ella luchaba para tranquilizarse un poco, al parecer tanto ajetreo de todo el día le estaba pasando factura, pero después se dio cuenta de algo al mirar el calendario

-ya es hora- se dijo con dolor –Trunks por que no estás aquí- caminó lentamente y la agarro una contracción, apretó el pomo de la puerta para aguantar el dolor, estaba tratando de respirar para calmarse, logró salir de su habitación y vio el largo pasillo cuando estaba a la mitad le vino otra contracción y ahora si no se las aguantó y gritó

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Vegeta salió rápido de su habitación y la miro estaba casi agachada en su rostro se le veía el dolor que sentía, se quedó inmóvil, no podía estar pasando esto justo cuando Bulma y Trunks no estaban, para su suerte Kenny no despertó con el grito de su madre, reaccionó y se acercó rápido a ella

-¡vamos al hospital!- le dijo, Vegeta solo asintió pero seguía ahí parado, Marron señaló su cuarto –ahí está la maleta del bebé- Vegeta fue corriendo y regresó con ella, se la cruzo por el cuello

-¿puedes caminar?- le preguntó el, ella negó con la cabeza, Vegeta hizo que ella pusiera una mano alrededor de su cuello y el la cargo como a princesa, caminaba despacio ya que no podía ver donde pisaba, bajaron las escaleras muy despacio, se acercaron a la puerta y Vegeta a ciegas abrió como pudo un cajón de un mueble donde guardaban algunas capsulas, sacó la primera que agarró, abrió la puerta y le vino otra contracción a Marron, volvió a gritar, Vegeta desencapsuló y salió una aeronave, la puso despacio en el asiento y condujo lo más rápido que pudo ya que Marron gritaba debido a las contracciones, al llegar al hospital la cargó otra vez y fueron a la recepción, entró gritando

-¡donde esta la sala de partos!- una señora ya mayor se bajó los lentes y le extendió una hoja

-tiene que llenar estos formularios para poder ingresar a la señora-

-¡que no entiende que ya voy a dar a luz, yo no voy a llenar ningún maldito formulario quiero entrar a la sala de partos ahora!- gritó Marron exasperada, una joven que se había quedado embobada mirando a Vegeta reaccionó y fue en busca de una silla de ruedas, Vegeta la bajo despacio y se escuchó el salpicar de agua, Marron se miró con cara de pánico

-¡rompió fuente! ¡Donde está la maldita silla de ruedas!- vociferó Vegeta, la enfermera llegó con una y a Marron se la llevaron a las salas, Vegeta fue detrás de ellas y se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, estuvo un rato ahí sentado hasta que se acordó que tenía que llamar a Bulma se paró y fue a la recepción

-quiero un teléfono- pidió, la recepcionista mas joven le extendió su celular emboveda mirándolo, marcó el numero de Bulma, pero ella no contestaba

-¡maldición!- gruño, en eso vino la enfermera que se había llevado a Marron y le dijo

-señor, su esposa lo necesita, tiene que ir con ella ahora- el la miro extraño, otra enfermera que tenía la cabeza más centrada y no miraba embobada a Vegeta se le acercó y le dijo amablemente –no se preocupe, usted vaya con su esposa y yo llamo a quien quería llamar para que vengan aquí- el sin entender muy bien siguió a la enfermera y lo llevó donde estaba Marron, al entrar ella estaba respirando agitada mientras pasaba una contracción.

* * *

-¿Qué raro?-decía Bulma mientras revisaba una computadora y Trunks estaba revisando otra más allá

-¿Qué pasó mamá?-

-no hay ningún error del que dijo el de mantenimiento-

-pues yo acabo de encontrar uno-

-¿cómo?-Bulma se acercó a Trunks -¿dónde?-

-parece que han tratado de sacar información- tecleaba y miraba la pantalla –es como hace cuarenta minutos- miró a su mamá – ¿está segura que era el de mantenimiento? ¿no tenía que ser la próxima semana?- Bulma se puso a pensar bien y revisó una agenda del escritorio miró a Trunks –es cierto, era la próxima semana-

-¿Quién ha podido entrar a estas horas a Corporación Capsula?- en eso sonó el celular de Trunks, lo miró y contesto

-alo… -

-buenas noches, lo llamo del hospital, una pareja llegó pidiendo ser atendidos en la sala de partos, el esposo estaba llamando a este número, el está con su esposa en la sala ya que ya va a dar a luz-

-¿Cómo era la mujer? ¿le dijeron su nombre?-

-mmm… su nombre no, pero la señora era rubia y su esposo tenía un peinado extraño en forma de flama-

-¡Marron!- grito –gracias voy para alla- y sin esperar respuesta corto -¡mamá Marron está en el hospital con mi papá, ya va a dar a luz!-

-¡quee!- Bulma cogió su cartera -¡que esperas, vamos!- mientras salían Bulma habló

-llama a tu hermana para que también vaya, también llama a # 18 y a Krilin- Trunks marcó su celular

* * *

Bra y Goten llegaron a su departamento y cuando el ambiente se empezó a poner caliente el celular de Bra sonó, Goten gruño por lo bajo porque ella le hizo caso al móvil y contestó, no pasó ni diez segundos y se puso como desesperada

-¡Goten cambiate, tenemos que ir al hospital!-

-¿poque?- le dijo incrédulamente el

-¡mi sobrino va a nacer!- mientras decía eso ella se sacó su vestido y se puso el primer jean que sacó de su maleta, unas sandalias y un polo de Goten que estaba tirado en el ropero

-me las vas a pagar Trunks- hablo para el mientras se cambiaba con lo primero que encontraba a la mano, miró a su esposa para da en el balcón esperándolo

-ese es mi polo-le dijo sorprendido

-si ya se- le decía apurada –no encontré un polo mío-

-Bra, la salida está por allá- dijo señalándole la puerta

-iremos volando Goten así llegaremos más rápido ¡apúrate!- y emprendió vuelo hacia el hospital

* * *

Vegeta estaba a lado de Marron, ya estaba en trabajo de parto y la doctora le decía que puje, ella se estaba sujetando del canto de la camilla y Vegeta estaba a su lado

-¡debe de apoyar a su esposa!-le gritó la doctora ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta -¡así que dele la mano!- el simplemente obedeció y Marron la sostuvo

-muy bien, sigue así ¡puja!-ordenó

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Marron apretó la mano de Vegeta tan fuerte que el giró la cabeza para verla sorprendido, ella si tenía fuerza, su mano le empezaba a doler

-¡una vez más!-

Mientras tanto en la recepción llegó Bulma y Trunks y fueron de frente a la sala de espera, pensando encontrar a Vegeta ahí pero el no estaba, a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí Bulma le pregunto si había visto una chica rubia embarazada

-ah si- le dijo sonriente la enfermera –ella y su esposo están ahorita en la sala de partos, creo que ya está dando a luz, es la pareja más bonita que vino hasta ahora, si viera como la trajo y como exigió que se le atendiera, estamos pensando tomarles una foto cuando nazca su bebé para ponerla como mejor pareja del año-

-¡QUE!- gritó Bulma

-no pueden pasar- habló otra vez la enfermera –tendrán que esperar aquí hasta que sea momento- dicho esto siguió su camino, Trunks se sentó rendido en una de los sillones, se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo –yo debería estar ahí- Bulma que reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su hijo trató de calmarlo –no te preocupes Trunks, ya podremos entrar cuando nazca el bebe, no creo que Marron esté molesta contigo- en eso llegaron Goten y Bra y minutos después #18 y Krilin, todos esperaban a que pudieran pasar, al cabo de cuarenta minutos apareció la enfermera informándoles que ya podían pasar a ver a la feliz pareja ante ese comentario Bulma puso malacara pero se le pasóya que sabíaqueera una equivocación, todos pasaron y Marron estaba descansando con su bebe en una cunita a lado, Vegeta se encontraba sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados, media hora más tarde Goten y Bra se retiraron, rodeaba ya las tres y media de la mañana, se acordaron de Kenny y Bulma y Vegeta regresaron a C.C. #18 y Krilin se quedaron un rato mas y luego se fueron prometiendo volver mas tarde dejando asi a la verdadera pareja Trunks y Marron, pasó una enfermera y miró desde afuera el cuarto en el que estaba instalada Marron y se le acercó otra enfermera y se sorprendieron al verlo ahí

-¿y su esposo?-

-seguro habrá ido a traer algo para ella, el debe ser su hermano-

* * *

Había visto toda la información del celular y la estaba organizando, ya estaba por la mitad, no había dormido en toda la noche por hacer eso, le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café y en eso sonó el timbre

-¿Quién puede ser?- vio la hora y eran las siete, se levantó y abrió la puerta

-hola Lina- ella se sorprendió al verlo, pero trató de actuar con normalidad

-Mark- lo saludo con un poco de nerviosismo y miró hacia el interior su laptop, lo volvió a ver –no te esperaba ver ¿Qué deseas?-

-veo que no te has cambiado ¿puedo pasar?-

-ah, mi ropa… es que me puse mal y cuando vine me tiré en mi cama y me quedé dormida y me despertaste-

-mmm… ¿y porque tu laptop está prendida?- ella se puso nerviosa, le sonrió

-pasa-la dijo, al pasar se sentó en el lado opuesto al de la laptop

-sabes ayer cuando te fuiste, casualmente no encontré mi celular, lo dejé en la mesa del local cuando me fui al baño- ella se sentó y empozó a guardar en una memoria toda la información, estaba nerviosa.

-pensé que me lo habían robado, pero me acordé que toda esa gente era gente rica y después me acordé que cuando tu fuiste al baño mi celular no estaba y tu desapareciste después-

-que ocurrencias son esas… yo no tengo tu celular- rió y empezó a jugar con sus dedos por lo nerviosa que estaba

-ambos sabemos que si lo tienes… conociéndote como te conozco, se lo que quieres hacer y es el motivo aunque lo quieras negar- la miró serio –por eso vengo a hacerte una propuesta- y sonrió

* * *

Bulma, Vegeta, Kenny, Goku, Milk, Pan, Gohan y Videl estaban para despedir a los recién casados en su viaje de luna de miel, Goten y Bra estaban con cara de sueño por lo ocurrido esta madrugada pero estaban felices, todos estaban felices, ellos en el aeropuerto, #18, Krilin que habían vuelto al hospital, Trunks y Marron contentos por el nacimiento de su hijo, aunque todavía no tenía nombre, pero igual estaban felices, cada uno en el lugar donde se encontraban ignorando lo que más adelante les podría ocurrir

* * *

-acepto- dijo Lina riendo malvadamente y en su risa le acompaño Mark.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Esto es para celebrar ya que es mi primera historia completa, estoy tan feliz**

**Iba a continuar con el viaje de Bra y Goten, pero solo iba a ser lemon por eso no lo puse pero si lo quieren pídanmelo y yo se los mando.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a AYNATT y a Jesever que son las que me han estado animando mucho y dándome ideas locas para este fic ¡gracias chicas! este fic es dedicado para ustedes :D (espero les guste el final)**

**Gracias por ponerme como su favorita**

**AnimesNextGeneration SNYC **

**Bego-Bura-xD **

**Draven008 **

**Jesever **

**Karina Masen **

**Kimi Alexa Infinity **

**Monserrat835 **

**Namikazee **

**Sesshi Shanilarala **

**Valen Minene **

**ana2109 **

**estelita-chan **

**rya16**

**Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review**

**AYNATT**

**Jesever**

**Ultimo Comodin**

**MeLiSsA**

**maiky**

**Valen Eaton**

**Caro**

**Y también doy las gracias a los que han seguido mi historia pese a desaparecer por mucho tiempo**

**AYNATT **

**Bego-Bura-xD **

**Jesever **

**Namikazee **

**Sesshi **

**Shanilarala **

**Valen Minene **

**estelita-chan **

**rya16**

**me despido no sin antes desearles un feliz año nuevo y que disfruten sus vacaciones (los que las tienen jajaja) **

**cuídense besos y abrazos para todos **

**-Mytzi-**


End file.
